Malchik Gay MarVex
by DemyGirl
Summary: Vexen had loved Marluxia since he had met him, but the man hated him, why couldn't he just tell him and get it over with? Marluxia has loved Vexen forever, but since Vexen hates him, he turns to Larxene....will these too ever know the truth?


Malchik Gay

MarVex

_Malchik Gay __Malchik gay, malchik gayMalchik gayMalchik gay, malchik gay Malchik gay Malchik gay_

No way. It wasn't possible. As the scientist of the group he knew they had no hearts. Therefore no feelings. It just couldn't be just couldn't be in love with Marluxia! Even if they could feel, of all people why Marluxia! The pink haired man hated him.

_Handsome Tender Soft Why do you look right through me thinking "No" I can't deny my feelings Growing strong_

He walked down the hall, these thoughts rushing through his head as a certain pink haired man walked by swiftly, nearly knocking him to the ground. "Damnit Marluxia watch where you're going!" Marluxia turned to look at him. "Vexen, you might want to be careful how you speak to the lord of this castle. Why don't you go back to making clones in your little test tubes?" He walked away. Vexen heaved a sigh and spoke so quietly that he wondered if he even said it. "Because I just want to be closer to you." It wasn't supposed to be possible. But it was. He loved Marluxia. He truly did.

_I try to keep believing dreaming on And every time I see you I crave more I wanna pull you closer closer closer closer but you leave me feeling frozen_

Marluxia heaved a sigh as he disappeared around the corner. Why couldn't he just tell Vexen. That damn ice wielder had his knees wobbling every time he saw him. But he could never bring himself to tell him. He could feel himself freeze every time he gazed into those acid green eyes. Sometimes he even thought he could feel a faint heartbeat. He wanted to believe that Vexen could love him. But how was it possible? How was it even possible for him to love Vexen? He didn't know but at this point he didn't care. But why couldn't he just tell Vexen. Why was he so set on hiding it that he had to hurt his love every time he saw him? "Hey Marly!" Larxene waved from down the hall. Might as well see what she wants.

_Malchik gay Malchik gay I can be all you need Won't you please stay with me Malchik gay Malchik gay_

Vexen heard Larxene calling Marluxia and scowled. Damn her. He always had time to be nice to her. What did she have that Vexen didn't? At least Vexen was intelligent. Marluxia was standing halfway around the corner and Vexen saw him glance at him. Vexen was praying that he wouldn't leave, that he could stay and talk more. Even if all he said were hurtful words, at least it would be time together with him. *Please* he thought. *Please stay here. Maybe if we talk for a while maybe we'll start to get along* He saw Marluxia glance back in what must have been the direction of Larxene then walk in that direction. A small tear rolled down Vexen's cheek and froze halfway down.

_Apologies, might-have-been's Malchik gay Malchik gay can't erase what I feel Malchik gay, gay Malchik gay_

As Marluxia headed towards Larxene he started to think. What was that look on Vexen's face before he left? It looked almost like he wanted Marluxia to stay. Maybe he should go tell him he's sorry. Marluxia shakes his head. No, Vexen hated him almost as much as he pretended to hate Vexen. He sighed. He had accepted long ago that his love for Vexen wasn't going to go away, but it didn't mean he couldn't try to make it. In fact that was probably what Larxene wanted, another night with him. He first ended up in a bed with her on a night he was feeling desperate. He needed to dull the pain somehow. Although it hadn't worked, he still went back every time she wanted him too. It was better than being alone. It was better than hurting.

Vexen sighed. He had learned long ago that Larxene and Marluxia were sleeping together. He felt hurt and betrayed, even though he knew that Marluxia wasn't his and he had no right to be upset. It just wasn't fair. She didn't love Marluxia. She would sleep with any guy who would say yes. Any girl for that matter. Vexen loved Marluxia and couldn't get so much as a civil hello from him. It sucked. He supposed that was what Larxene had called Marluxia for. What if he told Marluxia though? Would he be rejected or would Marluxia love him back? No way, that could never happen right?

_Choking Back emotion I try to keep on hoping for a way; a reason for us both to come in close_

Maybe he could deny Larxene tonight. Maybe, if he went and talked to Vexen, Vexen would love him back. No that was impossible, how could that happen? Vexen hated him, didn't he? Marluxia struggled to keep his tears in as he reached Larxene. She wrapped her arms around his neck He felt disgusted with himself. How could he do this when the man he loved was just around the corner. Maybe he should tell her no. Maybe if he just told Vexen they could be friends at least....right?

_I long for you to hold me like your boyfriend does and though my dream is slowly fading I wanna be the object object object object of your passion but it's hopeless_

Vexen peered around the corner and sighed. Larxene had her arms around Marluxia. Why couldn't Marluxia hold him that way? Why couldn't he just tell Marluxia? Maybe Marluxia would feel the same. Maybe then he would be the one lying next to Marluxia, whispering sweet nothings and....Vexen shook his head. What was he thinking? Marluxia hated him. If Marluxia knew what he was thinking he would kill him. Vexen began to cry, the tears freezing on their way to the floor, making a soft melodic tinkling sound as they hit the white tile.

_Malchik gay Malchik gay I can be all you need Won't you please stay with me Malchik gay Malchik gay Apologies, might-have-been's Malchik gay Malchik gay can't erase what I feel Malchik gay, gay Malchik gay_

A soft chiming rand through the hall and Marluxia turned to find Vexen down the hall crying, staring straight at him. No, there's no way, was Vexen crying because of him? Before Marluxia could say anything, Vexen ran back around the corner, the soft chiming following him. Marluxia pushed Larxene away from him, taking a step towards where Vexen had just been."Wait, come back." But Vexen couldn't hear him, he had already run off, and Marluxia was left alone, an angry Larxene slamming her door in his face, and an empty feeling where his love for Vexen usually was.

_Malchik gay Malchik gay I can be all you need Won't you please stay with me Malchik gay Malchik gay Apologies, might-have-been's Malchik gay Malchik gay can't erase what I feel Malchik gay, gay Malchik gay_

Vexen ran all the way to his room and closed his door. He slammed his fists against the wall. "Damnit! Damnit damnit damnit!" He hit the wall until his hands ached and his tears had run dry and his voice had gone hoarse. He sat on the floor in front of his door. Why couldn't he just tell him? Marluxia already hated him, he couldn't possibly hate him more. He had nothing to lose, yet he had just blown it! Marluxia was sure to know, no question about it. And he had just run off like some coward. He would never hear the end of it now. He should just stay in his room and never leave.

_Malchik gay Malchik gay I can be all you need Won't you please stay with me Malchik gay Malchik gay Apologies, might-have-been's Malchik gay Malchik gay can't erase what I feel Malchik gay, gay Malchik gay_

Marluxia ran through the halls calling Vexen's name. Where could that man have gotten to? He had to tell him, he had seen the look in his eyes. It was pain, he did love him! He had to! But...what if Marluxia had misread the look? What if Vexen loved Larxene, not him? He didn't care, he had to tell him, he couldn't wait anymore. No one knew where Vexen had gone. He asked everyone but no one knew. Finally Axel suggested he check Vexen's room, since that would be a logical place to assume he would be. Marluxia ignored his sarcasm and headed for Vexen's room, determination gleaming in his eyes.

_Malchik gay Malchik gay I can be all you need Won't you please stay with me Malchik gay Malchik gay Apologies, might-have-been's Malchik gay Malchik gay can't erase what I feel Malchik gay, gay Malchik gay_

Vexen stood up when he heard a knock. Who the hell could possibly need him at this moment? He opened the door to find Marluxia, panting and out of breath. Vexen braced himself for the barrage of insults but his eyes widened in shock as Marluxia kissed him. Was this a joke? Was Marluxia making fun of him? He didn't care. He kissed him back then Marluxia pulled away and looked into his eyes. "Vexen, please, I'm sorry for all the times I've hurt you. Honestly, the truth is that I love you, and if you don't want me then I understand."

Marluxia stood there nervously waiting for Vexen's response. Then Vexen smiled. "I love you, too, Marluxia. And I forgive you, for everything. I forgave you every time anyway." Vexen kissed him and he kissed back. Suddenly, he felt something pounding in his chest.

Vexen pulled away when he felt something moving in his chest. He put a hand over it then looked at Marluxia. "Marly...Marly, I have a heart! I have a heart, Marly! Feel!" He put Marly's hand to his chest, laughing, feeling the happiest he had in a long time.

Marluxia was astonished to feel the same beating in Vexen's chest that he felt in his own. "I do, too Vexy." He blushed a little as Vexen put his hand over his chest and looked shocked as well.

They looked into each others eyes. "We found the secret." Vexen said quietly. "Yes," Marluxia agreed. "You have to love someone." They smiled and kissed again, happier than they had ever felt, even happier than their somebodies had ever been.


End file.
